


wanna be fragile

by helloearthlings



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: During Canon, F/F, Halloween Costumes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloearthlings/pseuds/helloearthlings
Summary: Lily undoes the top three buttons on her shirt while waiting for Katie to open her door.This is Lily’s usual. Her M.O. This is something every girl that Lily’s ever dated had to get used to, the swaggering confidence that is Lily Wright in Seduction Mode. She’s calm, cool, and collected. She knows exactly what she’s doing, and exactly how hot she looks right now. She isn’t nervous.Except for that maybe she is. Katie hasn’t come to the door yet. Katie is the first woman that Lily’s known in more than a decade who makes her uncertain.
Relationships: Lily Wright/Katie Lynch
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	wanna be fragile

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote something! Something short! On a weekday! And after Daylight Savings, the worst day of the year! These are all truly unprecedented victories. It's also Lily/Katie, which I've been wanting to write forever, and this latest episode definitely made that more pressing. Let's go lesbians let's go!!
> 
> Anyway, I really hope I write something with substance soon, but my senior thesis is a 17-page essay about The X Files and The Other, so like, that is going to take up the majority of my writing power for the next six weeks. Hopefully I can still find time, though! Hope you like this in the meantime!

Lily undoes the top three buttons on her shirt while waiting for Katie to open her door.

This is Lily’s usual. Her M.O. This is something every girl that Lily’s ever dated had to get used to, the swaggering confidence that is Lily Wright in Seduction Mode. She’s calm, cool, and collected. She knows exactly what she’s doing, and exactly how hot she looks right now. She isn’t nervous.

Except for that maybe she is. Katie hasn’t come to the door yet. Katie is the first woman that Lily’s known in more than a decade who makes her uncertain. Who makes her hands shake with nerves.

Lily schools her features into something resembling smolder. She knows how to do this. She’s very good at this.

It’s been awhile, but she _is. _

“Wow, hon.”

Lily straightens as the door opens, hoping that Katie can’t hear the pounding in her chest.

It’s been a long time since Lily’s dated anyone at all, but even longer since she’s been with a woman like Katie. Serious and sweet-hearted all at once. Not that she’s _been _with Katie yet. But that’s what tonight is about.

“I thought you might like it,” Lily says, because it’s almost Halloween night, and she’s wearing a sexy nurse’s uniform that Emily bought with her yesterday, laughing and teasing Lily about how much Katie would like it. Waggling her eyebrows in the way Emily does when she makes a dirty joke. 

Lily isn’t usually one for nurses, sexy or otherwise, but she liked the tight white fabric, and thought maybe Katie might like to rip it off.

It’s been a long time since Lily dated a woman half a foot taller than she is, one with broad shoulders and a square jaw and a gorgeous crew cut that makes Lily want to shave her head again like she did in college. She couldn’t pull it off anymore, though. And especially not the way Katie does.

Katie stares down at her, and Lily can tell she’s into it by the way her lips purse in a little smile, her eyes glittering in Lily’s direction.

“Halloween’s not until Thursday,” Katie chuckles slightly, her usual drawl spilling in. Lily hadn’t thought that was sexy at first, but now she’d do anything for Katie to talk dirty to her with that deep Southern accent.

Lily would do pretty much anything to get Katie to touch her at all beyond a few chaste kisses and hand-holding in the booths at Rose’s. Not that Lily doesn’t appreciate those moments. She does. They’re sort of perfect, actually.

But Lily would like more one of these days, and she knows that Katie’s willingness is much less of a problem than Katie’s perception that Lily isn’t ready yet, on some sort of emotional level.

Lily’s certainly ready physically to pull Katie on top of her, but –

Katie may have a point.

But Lily’s doing much better now than she was at this time last year. Sammy had to wrestle a bottle from her hands a few times, but she hasn’t had anything to drink since April. She and Sammy are finally on genuinely good terms. She has someone to confide in with Emily, who’s a much better friend than Pippa was, anyway.

Emily would never just leave her. Neither would Ben. And Sammy….well, Sammy learned his lesson.

And Lily’s learned a few, too.

Which means that maybe, just maybe, Katie might accept Lily’s proposition tonight.

“I thought I’d surprise you,” Lily leans against the door in what she hopes is a languid, effortlessly sexy way. She doesn’t want to look like a try-hard, even though months of pining after Katie has probably done that.

Jesus, she used to mock Sammy all the time for antics like this, trying to get Jack to notice him when Jack had always been particularly bad at noticing anything outside of his own head.

At least Katie has kissed her. They even made out once, in Katie’s cruiser. Katie had not taken Lily’s advice to chain her to the seat, but there was plenty of time in the future for Lily to convince her that handcuffs are meant for girlfriends and not for criminals.

“Color me surprised,” Katie’s eyes go up and down. Appreciative. Lily feels her chest swell, and maybe, just maybe, she glows at the attention.

“Maybe I could come in?” Lily suggests, trying to think of a classic sexy nurse line, but Katie’s soft eyes made her forget all of her pre-planned one-liners. Lily’s not usually sappy enough to notice eye color, but pale blue has never looked better than on Katie, unframed by the mascara that Lily copiously applied tonight. She almost never does, but well, this is a special occasion.

But then Katie bites her lip. Regretful. “Oh, hon, I can’t. Let’s go to Rose’s.”

“_Really_?” Lily stands up straight, unable to suppress her annoyance, or her scowl. “I got all dressed up for you. I worked _hard _on this look. I haven’t put in this much effort for a girl since 2006. C’mon, what’s the matter with me? Am I too broken for you to fuck, ever?”

Lily’s aware that her voice is raising, and that Katie has neighbors, but Katie doesn’t shush her. She does reach a hand out to grasp Lily’s in her own, loose but affectionate.

“Lily,” Katie says in that quiet way of hers that makes Lily feel bad for being so abrasive. “It’s not that I don’t think you look lovely. You do. It’s that I have a shift that starts in thirty minutes.”

“Oh,” Lily deflates, trying not to blush. She’s done more embarrassing things in her life, and Katie’s far too nice to hold this against her. But unlike most people, Katie has the ability to make Lily feel bad. It’s a power that only hot women and maybe occasionally Sammy Stevens can wield over her, not that she’s telling anyone that. “I – that makes sense.”

“It’s so sweet you wanted to surprise me,” Katie does squeeze her hand, open and affectionate in a way most women aren’t with Lily. She scares most girls off before they get too close. “And if I didn’t have to work, I _would _invite you inside for a drink.”

“We can skip the drink. I can be quick.”

Katie laughs. Lily wishes she had liquid courage to blame for her forwardness, but she’s not allowed anywhere near alcohol. The fucking grocery store clerks won’t sell it to her because Ben asked them not to. Small towns.

“Well, I’m not,” Katie quirks a suggestive eyebrow. Jesus Christ. 

Lily might feel hot in her too-tight nurse’s uniform, but she’s got nothing on the easy sex appeal Katie carries in her sheriff’s uniform, badge glinting. Lily never thought she’d be into that, but she wants to play cops and robbers _forever_ if only Katie would let her near those handcuffs.

“You’re ruthless,” Lily leans closer, hoping she’ll at least get a kiss out of her antics tonight. “I’m not used to waiting for things I want, you know.”

“That’s why I think maybe I’m good for you,” Katie puts her other hand on Lily’s hip. Lily grins, victorious, at the way Katie’s gaze slides down her shirt. She’s wearing her only bra with lace, special for the occasion. “I can keep you on your toes.”

Katie suddenly lets go.

“Tease,” Lily starts to say, before Katie cuts her off by kissing her lightly on the mouth. Not smoldering, not overly sexy, but for five whole seconds. Lily counts. That’s four seconds longer than normal. Success and victory for the sexy nurse. Emily _had_ said it was guaranteed to work.

“Come on,” Katie says when she lets go. “Pancake puppies are calling our names – and maybe, just maybe, I’ll convince old Troy to let me go a little early so we can put that outfit to use before Halloween night.”

Lily finds herself grinning uncontrollably. Despite her many complaints, she thinks she probably likes being kept on her toes.


End file.
